Various vehicle subsystems are known to operate in different configuration modes to suit different conditions, which are changing on a long-term basis. For example, automatic transmissions can be controlled in sport, winter, economy, and manual configuration modes in which the changes between gear ratios and other subsystem control parameters are modified to suit the prevailing conditions or the driver's preferences. Electric active and adaptive suspension systems are known with on-road and off-road configuration modes. Power steering systems can be operated in different configurations modes where the level of assistance varies.
Conventionally, operation of each vehicle subsystem is manually controlled by the driver based on preference and experience. As the number of controllable subsystems increases, the driver may face an increasing number of choices of which configuration modes to select for each subsystem based on context and situation. In addition to the merely increasing number of choices available, this situation also increases the potential for unexpected system interactions as well. Unless the driver is very experienced, this complicated situation may result in unintended vehicle behaviors.